Małgosia
'Małgosia '(ang. Margaret) niewiele niższa od Mordechaja. Jest jedną z głównych bohaterek. Wygląd Małgosia jest trochę niższa od Mordechaja, jednak jest dość wysoka. Jej ręce i głowa są czerwone, a szyja i brzuch białe. Jej dziób i nogi są jasno-szare. Tak jak Mordechaj,ma 2 palce u nóg. Osobowość Małgosia jest bardzo przyjacielską osobą. Potrafi szybko zawierać nowe znajomości, o czym świadczy fakt, że była już w bardzo wielu związkach. W przeciwieństwie do Mordechaja i Rigby'ego jest pracowita. Umiejętności Małgosia potrafi całkiem dobrze gotować, lecz nie umie piec ciast, czego dowiadujemy się w odcinku Konkurs Placków. Jest inteligentna zdawała do wielu szkół, chcąc zagwarantować sobie lepszą przyszłość. Obecnie pracuje jako dziennikarka. Relacje Rigby Jest przyjacielem Małgosi, w odcinku Już czas chciał iść z nią na randkę, z czego Mordechaj był niezadowolony i bardzo zazdrosny. Mordechaj Jest zakochany w Gosi, często próbuje jej zaimponować, co kończy się zazwyczaj źle (np. w odc. Jednorożce muszą odejść). Nie lubi, kiedy Małgosia chce go przedstawić swojemu chłopakowi. Wydaje się, że są przyjaciółmi. thumb|Pocałunek z odcinka Picking Up MargaretCzasem Gosia prosi go o przysługi, np. pilnowanie jej domu, kiedy wyjeżdża. Chłopak cały czas próbuje się do niej zbliżyć jednak mimo wielu okazji nie wyznał jej jeszcze swoich uczuć. W odc. Nieświeży pocałunek całowali się. Jednak później Mordechaj cofnął czas i nie doszło do tego. Pocałowali się po raz pierwszy w odcinku Jazda po Małgosię. W odcinku Meteorowe krok Mordechaj zostaje wręcz przymuszony by w końcu posunął się dalej i wyznał uczucia Małgosi. Dziewczyna akceptuje go i nie oficjalnie stają się parą . W odcinku Klastek Amadeusz prosi ją by została jego dziewczyną. Jednak choć sama wyznaje że chciała by z nim być, wszystkie plany niweczy list w którym napisane jest że Małgosia dostała się do wymarzonej szkoły. Uznaje ona że nie może z nim być gdyż przeprowadza się do okolicy nowego uniwersytetu. W odcinku "Pralniowe Żale" Mordechaj wciąż ma trudności z zaakceptowaniem rzeczywistości o jego związku z Małgosią. Gdy znajduje jej sweter pod wpływem impulsu postanawia jechać wiele kilometrów do jej szkoły by go jej oddać. Oczywiście był to tylko pretekst by znów ją zobaczyć. Gdy jednak doświadcza wizji w której sweter go atakuje i każe być z Małgosią zdaje sobie sprawę że nie będą już nigdy razem i akceptuje to. Ilena Jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Gosi. Pracowały razem w kawiarni. Występuje w odcinkach niepełne Sezon 1: * Bilety z kofeiną (drugoplanowa) * Jednorożce muszą odejść * Mordechaj and the Rigbys (drugoplanowa) Sezon 2: * Już czas * Najlepszy wynik (drugoplanowa) * Zrób coś dla mnie Sezon 3 * Blondyn z zakładu (drugoplanowa) * Uroki biwakowania * Wsad (drugoplanowa) * Domowy regulamin (drugoplanowa) * Dawaj rapu (tylko wspomniana) * Podryw (drugoplanowa) * Weekend u Bensona (epizodycznie) * Połączenie pośladkowe * Brzuchowy model (tylko wspomniana) * Tak, koleś, tak * Zakaz wstępu * Pamiętnik (drugoplanowa) * Śmierćdźwiedź * Nieświeży pocaunek Sezon 4 * Konkurs placków (drugoplanowa) * Łysina (drugoplanowa) * Wtorkowa impreza (drugoplanowa) * Najdłuższy weekend (drugoplanowa) * Ace Balthazar żyje (drugoplanowa) * Całus albo pielucha Ciekawostki *Małgosia ma wiele wspólnych cech z Królewną Balonową z "Pory na przygodę", np. jest bardzo inteligentna, ma dobre relacje z Mordechajem, jak królewna z Finnem. *Nigdy nie była na biwaku (aż do odc. Uroki Biwakowania). *W odcinku Klastek Amadeusz, Małgosia wyjechała na studia swoich marzeń, tym również kończąc czwarty sezon. *Poznajemy jej nazwisko w odcinku ,,Rodzinny Grill" *Jej ubranie codzienne przypomina te z GTA VCS PC Edition (strój obcokrajowca) *Zna Hiszpański *Prawie pocałowała Mordechaja w ,,Śmierćdźwiedź" i w ,,Całus lub pielucha" *Lubi zespół ,,Pięściuchy" *Jej auto przypomina Renault Clio MK1 *Ma swojego odpowiednika w GTA: Jest nią Louise Cassidy. *Pocałowali się z Mordechajem w 4 odcinkach. *W oryginalnym zarysie Małgosia nie miała mieć ubrań. Powodem zmiany planu mogło być to, że Cartoon Network nigdy by na to się nie zgodziło. Galeria margaret1.jpg|Małgosia w koszulce zespołu Mordechaja i Rigby'ego. margaret2.jpg|Małgosia w koszulce "Pięściuchów" margaret3.jpg|Małgosia w pracy margaret4.jpg|Małgosia i Mordechaj margaret5.jpg|W odc. "Uroki biwakowania" Btbb1.png malgosia.jpg Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Ptaki Kategoria:Zwierzęta